You are the father
by RoSeMaRiEIvAsHkOv
Summary: Rose gets prego by Dimitri and tells him but he says they aren't his. 13 years later he and Tasha come for a surprise visit and he finds ou that they are his. He tries to win Rose back so they can be a family but Rose has another set of twins with Adrian. Which man will she choose? DISCLAIMER - i WON NOTHING EXCEPT FOR A FEW CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT
1. Chapter 1

He was coming. Dimitri. The man who had knocked me up. I remember the day I told im I was pregos.

_ "Dimitri, I'm pregant," I said. He was leaving for Tasha. I wanted him to stay. At least see his kids._

_ "Sure you are," he said rolling his eyes. "I wonder who's it is?"_

_ "Yours."_

_ "Liar," he spat. "Dhampirs can't have kids together. You're so pathetic using this as an exuse to get me to stay. It's clear I'm going with Tasha because I want a real woman, not a lying child." Then he walked out the gym._

Dimitri-like? No, but apparently he didn't want me. Now, Tasah was coming to visit and bringing Dimitri. Usually I would go on a vacation with Adrian and the kids. They knew he was the father. They didn't want to see him so I wasn't abou to make them. Adrian and I had gotten married when Anya and Nikolia were only two. Anya and Nikolia were only 13 now. Adrian and I's only kids together were another set of twins name Arianna and Kendra who were four.

I'm sorry Lissa said in my head. The bond was two way now.

It's okay. It was a surprise visit to surprise Christian and you so you wouldn't have known. It'll be fine. Maybe one day we'll all get along" I replied.

Always so optimistic she said. I looked over and saw my beautiful family. I had named Anya and Nik with Russian names so they would have at least something in common with their father. Luckily they looked like me. I'm glad they did because Kendra and Arianna were purely Adrian except for Arianna had my hair.

"I'm going to work," I said. It was the summer so the kids didn't have summer and stayed at home with Adrian when he was off or the older twins would watch the younger ones while we were gone. Sometimes when Anya or Nik would be out for a night we would get a babysitter or get Lissa to wacth them.

"Be careful," Adrian said, kissing me. Nik acted like he was gagging when we kissed and Anya smacked his arm.

"It's romantic," she said. "But you are our parents so it's kinda gross." I laughed at them and kissed them on the cheeks They made faces, but Arianna and Kendra ran and hugged me tight. They were getting so big. I remember when I could hold both of them in my arms and still have room. They had been really small babys.

"See you later!" I yelled as I left out the house and to Lissa's. Since I was a guardian and there was only one Dragomir family Adrian and I were near their house.

I saw a tall figure come into view. Dimitri was already here. He looked over and I heard my front door open. I saw the older twins, DImitri's kids, walk out the door. Anya had her phone in her hand, chatting away to someone as Nik was drinking a soda.

"I know right! I was like you hypocrite! How can she sit there and say that when she's the exact same way-" she cut off when she saw Dimitri. I had given the photos and he hadn't changed.

"I have to go. I'll call you tonight." She hung up and looked at Dimitri. Nik stood between Anya and Dimitri, daring his Dad to dare hurt her in any way, emotional or physical.

"Dimitri Belikov?" Anya whispered. Great, my day couldn't get any worse now.

"You're not mine," he practically growled. Well, I gues it could. Tears spilled from her eyes. Nik looked ready to beat the crap out of hi, but knew he wouldn't win so setled for a hard glare. I ran over to Anya and held her in a hug while I knew she ruined my white shirt with her eyeliner and mascara, the only makeup I let her use.

"You just had to do it didn't you?" I said. I knew he could hear me.

"You try to say their mine. You want me to stay, but I'm over you." That arrogant son of a biscuit, no offense to his Mom since I didn't know her.

"It's been thirteen years!" I yelled. "No one wants you anymore! Get over yourself! Why would I lie who's the father? What reason do I have?" He tensed and just stared at Anya, who was crying her little self to death. She had gotten the small thing from me and Nik was growing as tall as any normal Moroi, but my shortness wouldn't ever let him get as tall as Dimitri.

I saw Adrian come out the house and then Arianna and Kendra ran past him and down to Lissa's house, ignoring the whole scene. Adrian noticed and looked at the, back at me, and then them again.

"So you ended up with the man-whore?" Dimitri sneered. That was it. He alrady had Mama Bear promising a visit now he had, well, I guess Wifey Bear? I don't know what to call it, but I snapped. I left Anya, and Nik came to hold her. I walked to Dimitri. He stood there like only an idiot would when I'm pissed and walking at you with a mission.

I'll admit I hit him harder than necessary. It hit his jaw and I heard a crack. He started to back up, but I was on fight mode. No special kicks, just a lot of powerful punches. I heard something else, his nose, pop. He was defending himself best he could, which wasn't to good.

Stop it, Rose! Think about your kids!" Lissa screamed in my head. At the words kids I stopped. I had his blood on me and Anya was crying even harder. Nik had her tucked into him like a baby like he ws sheilding her from any outside dangers.

"Dimika!" Tasha screamed. She ran over at him and wiped some blood from his face with her hands, trying to see the damage. Then she looked at me. WE had gotten along okay. She was too nice to hate and it wasn't her fault Dimitri left me. It was his choice. I'm glad he left me.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"He won't claim his kids."

"What kids?" I looked at Nik and Anya. Tasha looked at Dimitri.

"Are they yours?" She whispered through her tears.

"No," he mumbled.

"Liar." We all looked at Lissa as she said this. "Liar." Tasha looked at Dimitri and then smacked him across his bloody face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I knew that he was going to have some serious pain after that smack to a broken jaw and nose. Not to mention even worse ego break. He was groaning and I thought it was pathetic. If you pop out four kids and one set, Nik and Anya - especially Nik- , is bigger than normal for twins and you go through it twice both times back to back, a broken nose ain't nothing. I've never had my jaw broken, but I hope it hurt as much as he made it look like.

"You lied?" Tasha whimpered. He groaned again and I had the urge to kick him, but teaching my kids that would be bad. Don't kick a men when he's down no matter how much you want to. I could see myself right now.

"If he's like your father go ahead and beat him until he begs for death," I would want to say, but I would keep it in. Hopefully.

"Dimitri, don't lie," Lissa said in a voice that made me wonder if she had been taking classes to be a thearapist. I guess it came with the whole being Queen thing. She certainly didn't learn it from Tiatanna who would come right out and call you an idot for absolutely no reason other than you bothered her.

"Dhampirs can't do that," he mumbled.

"She's shadow-kissed. If she can come back from the dead I'm sure she can have your kids."

"I don't regret them, but I regret you," I said under my breath. Lissa told me to be quiet through the bond. Tasha lookeda at Dimitri one more time.

"I want a family with you," she said. "But I can't have a family with a man who won't accept the kids he already has." She backed away from him and I saw the tears streaming down her face. Apparently Adrian had went to Christian's and filled him in because he walked out as soon as Tasha's body started shaking with the sobs and held her close to him. Dimitri stumbled to his feet and wobbled off. He wobbled worse than I did when i was pregnant with twins and my stomach weighed what felt like fifty pounds and threatened to make me flip over at any sudden movement. I was glad I wasn't prego anymore.

"Tasha, hopefully one day we can work this out. I don't want theses bastard children to be rumored as mine when they aren't. A relationship cannot work without trust." He said this in a dramatic way, leaning on the wall and turning his head only. Then he walked away. It hurt me that he ahdn't said anything but "I'm not your father" to the kids. No kiss my ass or nothing to Nik.

"It'll be okay," I whispered to Anya and Nik. Anya had stopped crying and was wiping her face to clean off the makeup. I held Nik under one of my arms and Anya under the other. I used a hand to help wipe off all her makeup. She smiled sadly and held me close. I looked at my oldest children. Technically Nik was abou three minutes older and he alwasy teased her about it saying he ws the oldest. Right now they both looked like my young and innocent babies I gave birth to 13 years ago.

"Mama, will he ever want to be our Dad?" Anya asked.

"I don't know, sweetie." I ran a hand through her silky hair. "If he does or doesn't, know you still have people who love you. Aunt Lissa, Uncle Christian, me, Adrian, Aunt Mia, Auncle Eddie and all your friends."

"I just want a Dad. Dad is great and I love him like a real Dad. He's all I'll ever need, I just want my blood father to want me. I don't want him to think I'm a mistake." A few more tears came down.

"You aren't a mistake. Maybe one day you'll have two Dads, but for now you have to make due with Adrian. By the way, you might want to go see him. I still have to go to work, but I'll be home soon."

"Mama, be carelful," Nik said. I heard him sniffle.

"I'm just going with Lissa to a meeting. It's actually about you in a way."

"What?" They asked.

"Yeah. You and your sisters. They don't want to allow you sisters to have a royal name bcause they're dhampirs. They say you can't have a royal name because your father isn't Adrian. They might make you go by Hathaway, but we're fighting for you."

"Thanks, Mom," Nik said. "I want Dad's name."

"Me too."

"They also say that if you have a royal name you can't be guardians. Royal name or guardian?"

"Do we have to be a guardian?" Anya asked. I hesitated. I had been raised to say yes, but did she? It was her life, for God's sake!

"No. You can be whatever you want, but you should train to be one so you know how to protect yourself if you have to. If you want you can be a model. No one's got your future planned for you. You either, Nik." Turns out I was wrong.

At the meeting that's all people did. Some people thought that they should be whatever they want with whatever name they wanted. The only people who thought that were the Ivashkovs, Lissa, and the guardians. Tiatanna was now the leader of the Ivashkovs along with Tyler. Tyler was in line to be King, but they allowed Tiatanna to have a say in what went on.

Other people thought they should be banned. Others thought they should be given a choice, the name or a guardian? Then Mama Bear made me speak up.

"You can't plan my kid's lives for them!" I yelled, reaching my boiling point. "They can be an Ivashkov if they want! It isn't your name to pass on so you can shut up about that! If you don't want them to be a guardian then no guardians will be here since it is the royals who are the fathers and mothers of half the dhampirs in the world. Then who will protect you?" Silence.

"That is what I've been trying to get them to understand this whole time, but they wouldn't shut up and listen," Lissa said. A few people glared. "I can have you all arrested for treason if you keep looking at me like that and not letting me talk. I have the final choice so there is no eral reason for this meeting."

"You are being predjudice**(Is that how you spell it?)** because they are your best friend's children!" One graying man yelled.

"I said the same thing I'm saying now about a similair case last month. If ou didn't want me to be Queen you shouldn't have voted because everyone in here voted yes for me." That made them shut up.

After the meeting I went home and saw that Adrian had gotten Anya to calm down.

"She fell asleep crying," he said. "I carried her to bed. Nik went a few hours later. Arianna and Kendra refuse to sleep until they see you." He smiled and then I was attacked by a kid on each leg. Kendra was in her nightgown with a monkey on it and Arianna's had a sunflower on it. They were both long and sometimes they would spin around to make it billow out around them.

"Hey! I missed you!" I got on my knees and hugged them tight.

"Mommy, Anya was crying," Kendra said. The serious look on her face was priceless.

"Yeah. She went to bed early," Arianna agreed. There emerald eyes had no laughter in them. Arianna's hair bounced when she shook her head and then she laughed as some of it got stuck in her mouth.

"Yuck!" She said after she had got it out.

"You ate your hair!" Kendra yelled.

"Shh!" Arianna shushed her. "Anya might wake up. It's bedtime. Right Mommy?"

"Yeah it's bedtime for both of you." I scooped them up and carried them to their room. They would share a room until they were five. That's when Adrian would have to kiss his "art room" goodbye. I told him to just set it up somewhere else, but he refused. Hard head.

"Shh," the twins said as we went down the hall where all the bedrooms were. We came to their first. There was two room on each side so it ended up four. Then if you went all the way down the hallway and took a left there was our room. It was positioned so when in the kitchen or living room you couldn't look striahgt down the hall and see through our door. We were considering moving to a bigger house because Adrian wanted more kids even though I though four was enough. I think he wanted a boy that was his own. He claimed Nik and loved him, but he wanted his own blood and flesh son.

"We fixed the beds," Arianna said. They had flipped back the covers so all I ahd to do was sit them in their own separate beds. They were across from each other with a bed stand between them.

"Good night and sleep tight," I said, kissing their fireheads and leaving, cutting off the lights.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," they chorused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Time to get up," Adrian said, shaking me awake. I cracked one eye open and saw his shirtless body. His chest was perfectly pale with chiseled abbs he had even though I've never known him to work out. He saw me staring a did a dramatic shimmie.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

"Definetely." I ran a hand down his chest and saw him shudder. We started to kiss and then . . .

Did you think someone wouldn't have to ruin the moment? I wish! I heard the door crack open and then slam back shut. I groaned and went to sit up, but Adrian pushed me back down and kissed my neck, fingering the strap of me tank top.

"You begged for them," I reminded him. He paused.

"Break time? She can wait three minutes. That's all I need." I pushed him off of me, laughing. I walked to the door and opened it to see Anya with a disgusted face.

"I totally heard all of that and I'm now scarred for life. Did you learn anything when you ended up with four kids?" She asked. I would ahve been offended if it weren't for her teasing tone and the roll of her eyes. Sometimes I think me and my 13 year old daughter talked more like friends than mother and daughter. Weird since I was 18 years older.

"You'll be okay." I ruffled her hair and she pulled away to quickly run her fingers through it and get it back in place.

"Anyway, I wanted to know if I could come with you to work to Aunt Lissa's and maybe babysit Jason, Daniel, and Nicole." She looked at her feet and chewed on her cheek.

"Jason's 12 and Daniel's 10. They always take care of Nikki." We all called her Nikki because even though she was four she hated Nicole.

"Maybe she wants another girl around. You know what I mean?" I looked into her chocolate brown eyes as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You want to see Dimitri."

"No," she said. I could tell she was lying to me. I hugged her.

"It's okay to want to see him," I said. "He's your real Dad. I understand."

"I wish Adrian was my Dad so this would be easier. I love him. Why can't he be my Dad?"

"I wish I was your Dad too. You can still be my daughter though in the non-blood way," Adrian said from the doorway. Anya smiled at him and then looked back at me with question in her eyes.

"You sure you want to come?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "Okay, you can come. Go get ready." She ran down the hall to a bathroom and I heard the water start running in the shower.

"Wanna shower with me?" I asked Adrian. He almost fell over himself to get to the bathroom connected to our room. I laughed. I'll admit it took a while for me to get out and I had to skip any ideas about shaving my legs today.

After I was done I brushed my wet hair and threw on a shirt and jeans. Lissa had said something about shopping for a dhmapir's baby shower. She was, believe it or not, one of three pregnant dhampirs in the whole court. Most left because moroi looked down on pregnant dhampirs even though the un-born babies may one day protect them.

I went to the living room where Anya was jerking a brush through her own tangles on the couch. It was only 8 so I knew everyone else was asleep. I quickly fried some bacon and cooked eggs with toast. Anya, Adrian, and I ate. I put the leftovers up and wrote a note that the ood was cooked when Nik woke up.

Adrian left to go to work about the time we did.

"I love you," Adrian said, kissing Anya and me. Of course, my kiss lasted longer and was lips on lips.

"Love you too," Anya and I chorused. We all left and I locked the door behind me and we walked to Lissa's.

We're on the way I said through the bond to Lissa.

Okay. Tasha's going so Dimitri's coming, but don't worry. She's pissed at him she said back. We walked into her house and saw Dimitri and Tasha on the couches. Yes, separate couches. Talk about grudges, but i couldn't blame her.

Dimitri glared hotly at Anya and I saw anger management in someone's future. With the way he looked it was the near future.

"Why is she here?" He growled.

"Because I think she is always welcomed," Lissa said coldly. "Not that it's any of your business." Did I feel guily about the whole anger at Dimitri? Hell no! He brought that on himself when he ignored the photos of the kids I sent him. When they turned three and he hadn't sent anything back I gave up and decided Adrian was the only father they would get.

"I'm getting a DNA test!" He protested. "When she's not mine you'll feel stupid about all this. Dhampirs can't get pregnant with each other. This is all ridiculous!" I glared at him and he shut up. Thank God! Then Lissa's three kids came down the stairs. Yes, she had a two story house, but she was the Queen. You didn't expect her to live in a mobile home did you? Nothing wrong with mobile homes, but she was the friggin' Queen!

"Go ahead and get a DNA test. Maybe you'll finally be a real father," I muttered. Anya didn't hear me because she had went to hug little Nikki.

"Stupid," Dimitri muttered. I glared again and then it was time to go shopping. How was I supposed to make it through the day without killing the guy?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wanna go shopping with us?" Lissa asked her kids. Nikki ran away from Anya and over to Lissa, hugging her leg.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. "I can come? I love going out of the court with you!" She said.

"No," Jason and Daniel Dragomir said at the same time. Poor Sparky didn't get to carry on his last name, Ozera, but he was more than happy to have Dragomir kids even if they didn't have his last name. If Lissa changed hers she could no longer be Queen and the Dragomir race would be extinct even though she was a Dragomir. She had to carry on the name and thought it would be unfair to give the kids different names. If so Jason or Daniel might have arguments about who gets to be prince of the Dragomir line.

"You sure?" Lissa asked the boys. They nodded and looked at their feet just as Christian came down the stairs. His black hair was it's usual mess, the same black hair that Daniel had.

"They're spending the day with me and wwatching the game, right?" He asked. The nodded excitedly and gave Christian a high-five. He looked at me. "I'll go over and see if Nik's awake in a while and he can stay. Mia said she would be over in a while and pick up Arianna and Kendra and she would take them to the nail place with her and Farah." Farah was Mia and Eddie's little girl. She could steal your heart in a minute. Her light brown curls surrounded her round face and those baby blue eyes could make you puddy in her hands.

"Okay. I'm sure they would love to go do that. Arrianna's obsessed with that kind of stuff." Christian rolled his eyes and took the boys to the kitchen where I guessed Sparky would cook them some breakfast. He cooked food that was to die for.

"So, it's just us girls, huh?" Tasha asked. She ignored Dimitri with a passion that even surprised me.

"Yeah, I guess so." Nikki came back to Anya and held her hand. Nikki was a minni-me for Lissa. The only difference was that Nikki's hair was thickier and harder to fix than Lissa's with a darker blond color. I guessed she would grow up and change to look different, but for now Lissa loved the minni-me.

"Can I get a new toy? Since Julie left to live on her own like a grown-up?" Nikki asked. Lissa had gotten rid of the old raggedy jellyfish so Nikki made up that story about where Julie the Jellyfish went.

"Sorry, but you're too big for stuffed animals," Lissa said smoothly.

"Pillow-pet?"

"Sure." Of course Lissa had given in once Nikki gave her to puppy dog eyes. I laughed and Lissa glared at me.

It's not like you don't give in when Kendra or Arianna give you that look! she said through the bond. That shut me up. I still had to deal with the trauma of that cat we had a few months ago. The thing had been as nice as it oculd be for about three days. I woke up one morning and went to the kitchen to get some water and the thing jusmped off the back of the couch and attacked me. After that there was a mystery disappearence of Mr. Whiskers.

"Ready to go?" Nikki asked. She was 4 and already in charge. Talk about the irony.

"Yes, sweetie," Lissa said. Tasha stood up with us and we walked out the door, Dimitri trailing silently behind us. Then I started to wonder about the obvious.

"Three royal moroi and two guardians?" I asked. Lissa shrugged and sighed.

"They said that there would be three more guardians in the van waiting for us. Sarah's going to be there and Alberta. Sarah picked the other one so I think it might be Bree." I nodded.

"So who's the baby shower for again?" Tasha asked.

"Dana," I said.

"Trina and Carly are the only other pregnant dhampirs here and they refused a baby shower," Lissa added. "I offered, but they said they could do it. They didn't want extra attention, but Dana has to such problems." Tasha laughed.

"They seem brave to even stay here and tell people they're pregnant," Tasha said. We made it to the gate and I saw Alberta was driving with Sarah in the passenger seat. Bree was going to be in the middle with Lissa, Nikki, Anya and me. Poor Tasha and got stuck in the back with Dimitri. I really felt sorry for her.

"You coming, Rose?" Sarah asked. I knew she was talking about the baby shower.

"Of course. She came to mine and for moral support." I winked at Sarah and she choked on her own, I know it's nasty but, spit.

"Tell that to her and she would choke you, 9 months pregnant or not." I laughed and even Lissa had to laugh. Nikki rolled her jade green eyes and Tasha had to laugh at that, breaking her silence from being with Dimitiri.

After we go to the mall and to a baby store Nikki was in heaven. She was dragging Anya around by the arm and telling her about how cute everything was.

"Can I have this, mama?" She asked, bringing over a necklace. I soon saw it was a locket. "I want to put a picture of our family in it!" She declared. I swear there were tears in Lissa's eyes. "Anya can get one too with her family so we can match." Anya tried to look like that didn't bother her, but I knew she was touched by this little girl's words.

"I can put you and Dad on one side and-" She started to say to me.

"I told you, you are not mine!" Dimitri yelled.

"I wasn't talking about you!" Anya screamed back at him. "If you acted like a real father you would love me! I was talking about Dad, who's always been there for me!" I angled my body in a way like protection for Anya. Instiact, what can you do about it? Nikki went and hugged Anya. Tasha slapped Dimitri across his already bruised face.

"I don't want you to talk to your child like that!" She snapped.

"I want a DNA test now!" He growled. As soon as Lissa grabbed a pink basket full of diapers, wipes, bottles, and paccifiers, along with a few outfits picked by Nikki and Anya, we left. Tasha was scooted as far from Dimitri as she could get, shooting him dirty looks every few minutes. When we got back she was the first to jump out of the car.

"I'll see you at the shower tomorrow," Bree said as she got out.

"Night shift?" Sarah asked. I nodded. "Meet me fifteen minutes before at the coffee shop so we can grab a bite to eat."

"See you at nine," I said. Really it would be light outside so techinically day shift, but we were on a vampire schedule.

"I'm going to the clinic to get a DNA test," Dimitri said, walking to the clinic. Anya looked up at me and I shrugged. We followed him off. When we walked in we saw Dr. O coming to us.

"DNA?" She asked. After a minute it was done. She had swabbed my mouth, and Anya's. Dimitri had already gotten his done by the time we walked in.

After that I went to Lissa's, picked up the kids, and then went home. After I put Kendra and Arianna to bed, I got ready to go out to the coffee shop.

"If you see the sperm donor tell him to go F himself," Nik said from the couch. I looked at him and Anya on the couch. If they hadn't been brother and sister I would have lost it about how close they were. Anya was sitting on the couch and Nik was layed on the couch with his head on her lap and she was playing with his hair.

"Don't use that kind of laungage!" I snapped.

"Why not? You do." He smirked and Anya gave his hair a sharp tug. He grunted and then glared at her. I kissed, well made out, with Adrian while the kids pointedly looked at the TV and ignored us before I left.

Sarah and I got coffee and a bagel before we went to patrol.

"DNA test results tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I'd pay to see the look on his face," she laughed. Good thing I would be able to see it for free.

ment here...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(A/N)

I haven't done a disclaimer yet so, I own none of this! It all belongs to the best author ever, Richelle Mead. If you haven't already you should check out the Dark Swan series, which is also by her. I'm on the third book of that series already and I love it! She has another called Geogina Kincaid or something like that but I haven't started that one yet. Please review and give me ideas on how to continue because I read all of them and they automatically get sent to my phone. I don't have internet at my house so I have to get wifi on my laptop so it might be a while between updates. Sorry. I might be getting internet sometime soon though, I hope. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

"Today is the day," Adrian mumbled. I looked over at him. The light reflected off his light brown hair, making the shades of blond and darker brown stand out. Of course all of this light was coming from a window. The only window in the room.

"Yeah, time to smell the roses," I said.

"I smell you everyday and there is only one of you," he joked. I didn't laugh.

"If it makes you feel any better, I founnd another house to move into. It's still close to Lissa's, but a little farther away. It's two storys and has seven bed rooms. We can try again for a kid." He nuzzled his face into my neck. "I'll even be able to keep my art room." I laughed. He kissed my neck, up to my jaw, and then my lips.

"I love you," he said on my lips. His hand pulled up my tank top.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" I asked. He sighed and his warm breath tickled my skin.

"Maybe," he replied. I pushed him away and then layed down next to him putting my head on his chest. I felt his chest rise and fall with his breaths.

"The DNA test will be finished today," I said.

"I know." Pause. "Let's just talk about the knew house," he said trying to lighten the mood. I loved that he tried so I went along with it until it was time for me to get ready.

"So when you want to move in?" He asked. "I already called the movers."

"So you were going to move in with or without me?" I asked.

"No!" He protested. "I just knew you would want to move! Husband's knowledge!"

"Whatever! So when are we moving? I don't really care when." He pouted his perfect lips.

"Well, I thought you would be more excited, but I'm going to start with Kendra and Arianna's stuff today. See you when you get home, or do you want me there for the results?"

"I want you to come," I said. He gave me a sad smile.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I love you."

"Love you too." I took a shower and got ready to leave. When I was in the living room about to heat up a pop-tart Kendra and Arianna stumbled in. They sat down at the kitchen table and waited expectantly, looking at me.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked.

"I would like some cereal please," they chorused.

"What kind?"

"Cocoa Puffs." Why do I even ask anymore when they eat the same kind of cereal and no other? I fixed them both a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. I sat it down in front of them on the table and they started to eat. Well, Arianna did. Kendra stared at it for a minute.

"Are you going to eat?" I asked.

"I'm not ready." She walked into the living room, cut on the TV, and louged on the couch. I finished my pop-tart and got out a bottle of water just as Kendra walked back in and started eating her cereal. Weird much that five minutes later she's suddenly in the mood for eating?

"Mommy's gotta go," I said, kissing their cheeks. "Love you."

"Love you too, Mommy," they said. I walked out the door and went to Lissa's house. I needed her to be there too so I would ask if she could come. I got there and she and Tasha were on the couch laughing about something that Jason said. Daniel, poor thing, still looked tired. I bet Sparky had kept them up all night watching TV or playing video games with them. He was a great Dad, but he didn't get bedtime rules or how you have to eat dinner before dessert.

"What's up Aunt Rose?" Jason asked. I smiled.

"Nothing much, what about you, Jason?"

"Same here. Just entertaining a guest." Tasha laughed at that and ruffled his black hair. His was more like Lissa's and it stayed like he styled it better, not that he ever styled it, but it was black like Sparky's.

"Okay then, Jase," I said. He went on about a story about last night when Spraky fell asleep and they pranked him.

"So I was like, Daniel why don't we prank him? I mean he's done it to us and he was just asleep laying there on the couch. So we went to the kitchen for whipe cream, but we were out so we went to the bathroom and got Mom's shaving cream and put it on him like a beard and fluffy eyebrows and nose hair. Then when we woke him up he messed with his face and it went up his nose and he sneezed out shaving cream!" Jason said. We were all nearly crying we were laughing so much. I mean think about Sparky sneezing, the way his face gets all crunched up and then his body kind of shakes. Just imagine - oh nevermind! If you don't get it won't ever get it!

"Very nice, Jase! I thought that was between us!" Sparky said, coming downstairs.

"Sorry, Dad, but it was hilarius **(Think that's how you spell it)** and you know it!" Sparky rolled his eyes, a small blush on his cheeks. I had to laugh even harder and he glared at me. Suddenly my hair was on fire, but not burning it, just surrounding it to look like it was burning. I smiled at him.

"The whole hair made of fire thing really makes me sexy, right? Well, sexier than normal," I said. He let the fire go and still glared at me.

"Rosie, you were never sexy." I gave him 'the' look. The look that said 'you better say something good or your dead' and he gulped.

"Maybe a little cute, but we all know I'm the sexiest!" He smiled trying to play it off.

"Thanks for the compliment, sexy!" I winked at him and he threw his hands up, sighing.

"I give up!" He yelled. "I can never win against you!" He mumbled as we walk upstairs. Then we all had to go through another round of laughing and I'm sorry to say it killed my mascara so much I had to use Lissa's for a touch up.

Can you go with me for the DNA results? Adrian's coming, but I want you to be there I said through the bond to Lissa.

Of course she said back through the bond. You are my best friend and I'll always be there for you

Thanks I said.

So after Jason told a few more stories about his night it was time to go. Lissa came with me back to my house where I picked up Nik and Anya. Adrian kept true to his word and came, though I knew he would come even if I hadn't asked him.

"It'll be okay," He said, kissing the top of my head. I leaned into him and Anya was with Nik. Lissa stood there looking at me with sad eyes. We all knew Dimitri was the father, but what would we do after that? How would he react? After we finally made it to the clinic, and I'll admit we walked slow like we would be able to blow it off if we were slow enough.

"We're here," Nik said. Normally I would tease him abut stating the obvious, but not now. This wasn't normal.

"Yup," Anya said, popping the p. Slowly they walked in together and I felt like my kids were braver than me. Truthfully, I wasn't sure if I wanted him to be the father anymore. They were happy with Adrian, so why mess that up? Too late, a voice said in my head. Great, now I was hearing voices too!

"It'll be okay," Lissa said, saying Adrian's exact same words. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it, leading me forward. I reluctantly followed her and then Dr. O came to us. She led us all to a room. It was actually a hospital room. I sat in a chair, not really wanting the bed where people had spilled their blood and other body fluids I don't really want to know about. Believe me I had four kids in a bed like that and I've spilled even more stuff after a strigoi attack.

"The results are back and . . . " Dr. O trailed off. I've thought this before, usually when she shined a light in my eye after me just waking up in the hostpital, but I really wanted to strangle her. "Wait, where's Dimitri?" She asked. God, I could smack her across her face. I knew they were his, but this was big, This was proof. Then the man himself walked in and sat down in the only other spare chair.

"Okay so the results are back and . . . " I knew she already knew them, but she chose this time out of all time to get a little humor. "Dimitri," she said in a true Maury style. "You are the father!" You should have seen his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

His mouth dropped open and his eyes bugged out of his head. In conclusion he looked like a ugly fish with long hair. How could I ever find long hair attractive like that? I just don't understand myself sometimes.

"Wh-wh-what?" She studdered.

"They're yours," Dr. O said. I think she was actually enjoying this.

"Impossible," he whispered.

"Well, Rose is shadow-kissed so actually it seems very possible. If she can die and come back to life I'm sure she could have a dhampir's kids. Really it's even more possible that while she was in the process of coming back and being healed it healed the problem with dhampirs and dhampirs having kids. That means when she was being healed any mal-functions or missing parts were grown so that made it possible." She was going on and on about some more stuff I didn't know and it was making me feel weird about extra parts of my reproductive system growing.

"But we only had sex once and that was, like, a long time ago."

"Only about 13 years."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He demanded. I could have punched his teeth off and fed them to him.

"What do you think I was trying to do when I sent you pictures and even tried to tell you that day I found out?" I asked. I saw Lissa flinch at the anger she felt through the bond.

"I thought you were trying to force me to stay with you when I had clearly moved on!"

"Arrogant bastard," I whispered. "I got over you the day you left!" Not neccessarily true, but he didn't know that. It had taken months for me to get over him. Adrian hadn't fully won me over until I was 8 months pregnant, but he had been there with me through the whole thing. He was truly like a father to Nik and Anya.

"It's hard to think that when you sent letters every other week."

"They were unltr-sounds of the twins. I thought you might want to see how they were doing. Maybe even want to be there for them." He glared at Adrian.

"Seems like you don't need me anymore," he growled. "You got along just fine with the man-whore!" That was it. Just like that first day I had to do something. Well, I was going to do something. Nik took it in his family pride to punch Dimitri. I had helped Nik learn to fight when he was starting and still gave him tips so you know that punch was a good one. Dimitri's head snapped back and I saw blood.

The best part was after Nik had hit him, he calmly shook his hand off, and then walked back over to a chair and sat down like nothing had happened. Good to know I had passed on the psyco**(don't know how to spell pshyco but it's said like Si the famous singer and then co)** jeans to him.

Dr. O stopped watching everything and walked over to Dimitri. She grabbed his face, against his will by the way, and looked at it. She grabbed a few tissues to get off to blood and looked.

"Well, you bit your lips pretty bad, but you still got your teeth. Here, drink this, it'll clean out the wound, though it might sting." He drank it and winced at the pain. He deserved it as far as I was concerned.

"You can go now and I expect you to take care of your kids." Then she shoed him out the door. She turned to look at me, smiled, and then kept going to probably take care of someone.

"He's my father?" Nik mumbled. "Why does such a butt-hole have to be my father? Why caouldn't Dad be my real father?"

"Because if Dad was you real father, then you wouldn't be you. You would look different. Probably have green eyes and light brown hair. You're attitudes might not even be the same."

"That's not much to sacrafice to have a awesome Dad," Anya mumbled.

"Love you too, Anya," Adrian said.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, but I'm sure Adrian would love to still be your Dad." They smiled. Anya even hugged Adrian, but of course Nik would think that's too girly. Adrian opened his arms to him and hten Nik couldn't help getting over his macho self and giving him a hug.

"Baby shower time?" Lissa asked.

"For real?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's having it early around lunch time." So we all went t a baby shower. Weird, right?

"Rose! I'm so happy you came!" Dana said, wobbling over to me. She tried to give me a hug, the best she oculd give with her huge stomach.

"I brought a present," Lissa said handing her the basket. and a small bag with the outfits. Dana smiled and took the bags and sat them down, hugging Lissa.

"Thank you so much for even coming," Dana whispered to her. I only heard because I read it through the bond.

"Of course I would come. I can't wait to see the baby," Lissa said. Dana put her hands on her stomach.

"Me either, I con't wait to get her out of me," Dana said. So I smiled and acted like it was fun, but inside I was broken. Dimitri knew they were his kids and wouldn't admit it. I don''t know why since they were amazing kids. I would be more than happy to ship them off to him every other weekend and then for weeks at the time during summer. Joint custody, or whatever Lissa and the other princes and princesses decided to do, but no, He couldn't even look them in the eye.

"I heard," Dana said, coming up to me. I gave her a sad smile. Mia had brough Arianna and Kendra over with her daughter, Farah, and they were playing together in a corner.

"Yeah. I figured. You always seem to know everything," I said. She smiled.

"I'm sorry. You'll be fine, though. You're tough." She put an arm around me and I felt her stomach just as the baby kicked.

"You know, you're like a sister from another mister," I said.

"You have a lot of sisters and we all love you. Now, I gotta pee. She always kicks me right in the bladder!" She wobbled off into her bathroom.

"What do I call Dimitri?" Anya asked, coming from behind me.

"Dad? Father? Daddy? Dimitri?" She smiled sadly.

"Dimitri?" She asked.

"Sure, Anya." I pulled her close and hugged her. Nik came over and sat down next to me.

"What was he like?" Nik asked. "He must have been better when you were with him."

"He was nice back then . . ." So I told them about how he used to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/)N)**

**Sorry if this is kind of boring, but I needed to add a part where he tries to get her back the first time. Plzz review and give me ideas on how to continue thx**

Chapter 7

"Can you babysit for me?" You can only imagine my reaction to these words. Especially at seven in the morning. Who, you ask? Two words. Mia Rinaldi. Well, Mia Castille now that her and Eddie were married. Who would have ever though they would end up together? I wouldn't!

"What?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"Will you babysit for me?" Silence. She put her hands on her hips, glaring up at me. Yes, she had grown a lot taller, but she was still a little porcelin **(don't know how to spell it) **doll.

"Well, I guess so. Is she awake?" I asked.

"No." She handed me a sleeping Farah. Farah was only 4 and small for her age. Sad to say, she might take after Mia in the height department.

"Yeah, I'll keep her. She's amazing, I'd love too keep her." Why had I been so resistant? Well, I never jump on the opportunity to babysit a kid when the parent comes into the hosue while I'm half asleep on the couch watching TV. It was my day off.

"Good. Eddie and I are going out and I'm going to tell him I'm pregnant again." I almost dropped Farah. I quickly got a grip on her, not waking her, but Mia about had a heart attack right there in the living room.

"Pregnant?" I squeaked, carefully setting Farah down on a chair. She fit perfectly and then I layed a blanket over her.

"Yes. We hadn't really planned on kids and then we had one and thought that was it. It's been three years and I haven't gotten pregnant and we only rely on condoms, no pill, so I thought we were done. I went to the doctor for a cold and then bam! I'm pregos!"

"How long you gonna be? I'll keep her as long as you want me to."

"Well, our babysitter couldn't come because she just found out she's pregnant and her husband's making her stay at home. He thinks the stress of working will affect the baby. I understand, so I thought you could keep her."

"You still haven't told me how long." She flinched.

"We won't be back until around nine. Don't worry, though. I'll be on time!"

"It's fine. Go enjoy yourself. You work too much anyway." Mia worked at royal diners and balls. Normally she stuck the making drinks and then giving them out since she sucked at cooking. I dont know how poor Eddie and Farah survived.

"Thank you so much. I just need to go get ready!" She kissed Farah and then left. I'll admit I had though about going out to the bar tonight with Lissa in the human world where she could go all out and be a skank for a night, but Mia never got out so I thoguht she deserved it. Eddie must have been busy the way she talked about thinking it was impossible for her to get pregnant again. I mean every couple would be busy if they thought that.

I went to Arianna and Kendra's room to steal a pillow, and yes they slept with like five pillows a piece, and saw boxes in their room and Adrian quietly packing stuff.

"Already?" I asked.

"We're going to officially move next week." Talk about fast. I stole a pillow that Kendra had kicked in the floor during her sleep.

"Farah's here."

"Yeah, I heard." I rolled my eyes and went back and put the pillow under her head. Adrian came in the living room and spread out on the couch. I looked at him. He had taken my spot on the couch. He smirked and scooted back, patting the place in front on his. We cuddled on the couch, though I'm sure he wanted more than cuddling, and watched TV until Nik woke up. He took one look at us, sighed, and then went in the kitchen.

"Why can't they do that in privite," he mumbled under his breath.

"Because we aren't doing anything," I said. He looked at us again and I realized it must look weird. Adrian's arms were around me, one on my hio and one just on the couch, but where it went around me his arm touched my boob.

"If you call that nothing I don't even want to know what you do in privite." Then he took his granola bar and went to his room. I really wanted more privacy, but four kids meant little privacy in such a small house. I couldn't wait to move.

"So what do you want to do today?" Adrian asked.

"You." His hand on my hip started to explore. "But," I said sitting up. "I have to babysit so I figured we could go swimming. Everyone knows how to swim so why not?" He sighed, his breath tickling my neck.

"At least I get to see you in a bikini."

So after everyone woke up that's where we went. Nik, wanting to impress girls, proudly wore his swim trunks shirtless at the pool and Anya, being a dhampir and going through puberty, proudly wore her bikini. The little girls just loved their cute one pieces with Winnie the Pooh and little skirt pieces at the bottom. I had to control myself from smacking one boy senseless when he eyed Anya's chest. And then you know who came in.

He still had to amazing abbs and tan. Tasha was with him and she looked good to be, like, 43. Dimitri and her made out. I see she had forgiven him.

"Come on," Adrian said. He stood up and stripped out of the T-shirt. I did the same until I was in a bikini and then he picked me up and threw me in the water. Good thing the pool was huge and I went in a certain angle because if not that would have been a huge splash.

"You didn't!" I said, when I came up.

"I did!" Then he jumped in and I had to get out the way. "I did it out of love," he said when he surfaces. The water made his hair spike up and he reached over and smoothed it down, but it went straight back up. I leaned back and dunked my head and hten smoothed my hair out. I knew it would be in curls, like it always did when it was wet. My part was still there so my hair wasn't slicked back like some people's were in the pool.

Adrian dunked me back down and kissed me underwater. There's a first for everything. Sure I had been kissed in the shower or tub, but not under water in a pool.

When we came back up from air I saw Dimitri looking at me. I looked back at Adrian, my soulmate, and saw the love in his eyes. I knew my eyes showed the same love. After that we got the kids, changed them into dry clothes, and went to eat.

"So Mama's coming at nine?" Farah asked for about the fifth time.

"Yes, Sweetie." She ate another bite of her hot dog.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." Another bite.

"Absolutely, positively, completely sure?" She asked.

"Farah, she will be here at nine. Okay?"

"Okay," she sighed. From the look on her face Kendra could have strangled her for talking so much. Kendra was all for taking, but she always changed the subject. Truthfully, if Farah didn't already have the ablility to practically hold my heart, I would have locked her in a closet and thre away the key.

"I'll be right back," I said getting up and going to the bathroom. After I was out of sight something pushed me against a wall and kissed me. This wan't Adrian. This man held me there, while I tried to get away.

"Dimitri?" I asked.

"Mhmm?" I pushed again and he didn't budge so I kneed him right in the golden spot.

"What the hell's your problem?" I asked.

"We have kids together! We shoould be together and give them a family! Who cares about the man-whore and hte bastard children." I kneed him again and then when he was on the ground I kept kicking him and then I got him one last time. They had always said my kicks were better than my punches so I knew those hurt. I squatted down and whispered in his ear.

"Say anything about them again and this will be like a pat on the back." Then I walked back to my family and Farah.

Later that night, Eddie had come and picked up Farah because Mia was too tired. I didn't even want to know what had gotten her so tired.

After he was gone and it was just Adrian and I in the bed, I told him about what happened.

"He kissed you," he growled.

"It's fine."

"What else happened?" So I told he everything that had happened. He seemed pretty happy Dimitri might never have kids.

"So, I think we should kiss. Wouldn't want to go to sleep knowing the last man that kissed me wasn't you." That took Adrian's mind off of Dimitri


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I've seen a lot of weird things, but this was at the top of the list. So, I wake up in the morning, put on my PJ's which were all over the room, and then go to the kitchen. On the way to the kitchen I see Anya standing on the couch lip singing with headphones on. I know, nothing weird about that. The weird part is she was in a sports bra and boyshort underwear and that's all.

When she saw me freeze while giving her the classic "what the hell?" look she also froze. She jerked her headphones off and then sat on the couch.

"I thought everyone was gone," she mumbled, embaressed.

"Well, the twins are here. Where's Nik?" I hadn't thought he was going anywhere.

"He went to Aunt Lissa's to hang out with Jason." Akward silence.

"So you decided to dance on the couch in a bra and underwear?" I asked. She shrugged. Her brown hair that had been in a messy bun was now falling everywhere from all the dancing.

"Breakfast?"

"Sure." She ran to her room and then came back in shorts and a tank top. I got out some bacon and eggs. No, I still wasn't a good cook, but hopefully I wouldn't burn it. In about ten minutes it was done and Anya had fixed the toast. I still had a problem with burning toast.

"Is it good?" I asked. Anya had but the bacon and eggs on the bread like a sandwitch. It stopped halfway to her mouth.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked. Truthfully, I didn't want to have to make a run for the toilet to puke if it wasn't good.

"Nothing!" I said. She crossed her arms, refusing to eat so I had to take the first bite. It was good so finally Anya ate it.

"Food?!" I looked into the hallway and saw two small bodies running towards the table at top speed. They flew into chairs and started eating from the bowls and plates. With their hands.

"Eww!" Anya said. They stuck their tounges out to show her chewed up food and she just shook her head.

"Mom, do you want me to take them with me to Aunt Lissa's?" She asked.

"Did someone put you up to leaving me alone?" Everyone froze. "I was right?" I asked.

"Well, Dad and Aunt Lissa said you deserved a realxing day so we though we would go away," Anya murmured. I stared at her as if to say 'go on' and she did.

"Well, Lissa has something planned for you to go out of the wards with some guardians and you won't be on duty. Aunt Mia, Uncle Eddie, and Uncle Christian are taking us to the pool again." Then she got up and left, dragging the twins after her.

"Well, hell, just leave me alone, why don't you!" I yelled after them. I heard them laugh.

"Love you, Mom!" So I put all the dishes in the dish washer and then went to my room. The light was off. Weird, I thought I left it on. I came in andcut the light on to what was one of the worse scenes I have ever went through. Dimitri ws standing in front of me. Then he shoved me against the wall and cupped a hand over my mouth.

"Don't scream," he whispered. Then he let me go and stepped back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded. "How did you get it?"

"The window was unlocked." Damn him. "I just wanted to talk to you." I took a deep, controlling breath.

"Talk."

"We should be together so we can give Anya and Nik a good family."

"And forget all about Arianna and Kendra?" Before I got the end of Kendra out he leaned forward and kissed me. For a minute it was like we were back at the Academy and in love. I jerked back and smacked him. No! I was with Adrian. Dimitri was my past. I was disgusted with myself that I had even though about that.

"Get out before I personally make you get out." I closed my eyes. I felt the air move as he left moved away from me and then I heard the window open. I only got one last glance at his face with a red hand mark on it. Damn him.

So afterwards I had a knock on the door and saw Lissa standing there. We had had a big conversation via bond earlier as I got dressed. She had told me to dress dangerously sexy so I had. I had gotten leather booty shorts with ripped fishnets uner it. My shirt was a black tank top, you know how they always ride up to show about an inch of stomach, and I had some killer heels. My makeup was all dark and my hair had been crinkled with my straightener iron.

"Ready to go?" She asked. I nodded and she handed me a long jacket that would reach the ground. I raised an eyebrow. "We're still in the court and it would be bad for our rep."

"Oh." I slipped on the jacket and saw about ten guardians in the yard.

"Don't forget you're off duty tonight. Sorry about Dimitri. I have him secretly charged for breaking and entering. He has two more strikes before he's arrested," she said under her breath so no one would hear. Everyone already knew about the little run-in via bond, via Lissa.

"I won't forget, Lissa! I plan on gaving fun tonight!" After we got in the car she took of her jacket and I gasped. I'm pretty sure on Christian saw her this naked anymore.

She had on a bright red bra with a red tank top over it so you could see her bra under it. Her jean booty shorts were the only thing that covered her bare legs and then she had on bright red heels.

"Like whar you see?" She asked, laughing.

"You haven't went like this in public for years," I said. She smiled and shrugged.

"Being Queen makes me need to keep up a good reputation," she said. After we got to the bar we were going to party at I gasped. The innocent little Lissa had got up V.I.P at a club with a picture of a barely covered girl on the front door. Really?

Long story made short, we both got wasted and then the guardians had to help us get to the car and get in the house.

"Mom, are you okay?" Nik asked when I stumbled in the house. I laughed hysterically had I had no clue why. God, I'm drunk in front of my kids.

"Adrian, you need to come next time!" I said in this weird voice that I always had when I got drunk. "They had bathrooms for girls and boys so no one has to sneak in the other person's bathroom. Last time I got caught and the guy gave me that look-" Adrian's hand was on my mouth.

"You shouldn't tell the teenage kids about where to-" I bit his hand. "What the fuck!?"

"And there was the couple in the corner and the girl was giving him a true to God blow-job and then this other guy had this girl up against this wall and I'm just saying I'll never touch that wall again." Arianna and Kendra must have been in bed, but Anya and Nik were giving me weird looks.

"Have you ever did that in a a weird place? Like in a car while your driving, or in a pool, or in the bathroom, or elevator? The mile high club is awesome! I mean no one else on the plane knows what happened except you! It's like a special secret!"

"You should shut up while you're ahead," Adrian mumbled. He knew I could probably still kick his ass so he tried to talk me out of it. I knew that I was totally giving my kids too much information, but my mouth was working against my will.

"Or at the dinner table with important people who have no idea like the Queen? Adrian, do you remember Titannia? That was amazing! I don't think she ever found out! We should tell her," I said. 'Shut up,' a voice in my head said, but I couldn't stop.

"What about when you don't remember? That really sucks because then it's like, did I take my pill or did I use a condom? No one ever knows!" I think Adrian had given up on me because he was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Don't be sad, get glad!" I laughed.

"Mom, you're drunk," Anya said.

"And you just told us you weren't sure if you used a condom. I don't want to ever think my Mom does that," Nik added.

"Well, you were made some way and that seems to be the way. I think I took the pill that day though," I said. Then everything went blurry and I got dizzy. Blackness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mom, are you awake?" Nik asked. I groaned.

"Where's Adrian?" I asked.

"Dad took the twins to Aunt Lissa's and we convinced him that we needed to have a talk with out about last night," Anya said. I groaned again, louder this time.

"You're awesome when you're drunk," Nik mumbled.

"I've been told," I said. Nik and Anya laughed.

"Mile high club?" Anya asked. "You joined?"

"Hell yeah."

"Elevator?" Nik asked.

"A little, but it's a quick ride." Then I relaized I was giving them way too much information about my sex life. "I shouldn't give you any ideas."

"You did it," Nik said.

"I was seventeen and I didn't do any of that other stuff until you were born and then I waited about a year before I let you out of my sight so I didn't do any of that until I was twenty."

"So we have to wait until we're twenty?" Anya asked.

"Seventeen first time."

"Seventeen?" Nik asked hopefully.

"Eighteeen." Then groaned.

"Help me up?" I asked. When they helped me stand I realized I was on the couch. I sat back down on the couch and held my head in my hands. "Killer hangover," I moaned. They just laughed and the sound was so loud. Then, believe it or not, they actually made coffee. After about two cups and a hour of quiet talking I was over the hangover.

"Did you cheat on Dad last night?" Nik asked. I froze.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you were really drunk and I know people do stupid things when they're drunk-" he trailed off.

"No, I didn't cheat. Didn't even dance with a guy. Well, I danced with a guardian, but he's my friend, it's nothing like that." Nik nodded and looked relieved. I had a feeling Anya had put him up to it. After that we all went to see Adrian and the twins. When I got there I opened the bond a little and felt that Lissa was still on her hangover.

"Cristian?" I asked.

"She yelled at me to leave because she said I breathed too loud." I laughed at that one. I guess moroi hearing would hear breaths, even though I couldn't, so I could understand where she was coming from. I walked upstairs, making sure to breath quietly, and went to her room.

"Rose?" She asked.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"My head hurts," she mumbled.

"I know, I can feel it too." I blocked off her bond because I didn't want two hangovers in one day. "Want some coffee? It'll make you feel better." She nodded and then winced. I went downstairs, got coffee, and brought it up to her.

"No offense, but can you leave? You breath so freaking loud!" She whisper-yelled it. I just nodded. Guess the breathe quiet technique wasn't a very good one. I went back downstairs and Christian was the first one to say anything.

"Loud breather?"

"Yup." Everyone laughed.

"You're so silly," Farah said. she was on Mia's lap. I assumed Eddie was doing some kind of guard right now or sleeping from a late guard. Farah looked at Mia. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Sweetie?" Mia said.

"Can I have some chocolate?" I left them to their little argument abou when she could and couldn't have chocolate and turned to Tasha. She was sitting next to Christian, laughing. Ihoped Dimitri wasn't here.

"Miss me?" Adrian asked.

"Of course." He kissed my neck and all the kids let out a "eww". I just rolled my eyes at them. Colie was with Anya and Nik was with Daniel and Jason. Farah soon joined Colie and Anya. It seemed like the separation of the genders.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I told Adrian, getting up and going to the bathroom. When I walked in I noticed I wasn't alone.

"Sorry," I said. Dimitri stood there. I was about to leave when he grabbed me. I tried to fight back when he put a cloth over my face and I breathed in. Bad idea. Everything went black. The only thing I had time to think before I was out was "I never got to pee".


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose's been kidnapped by Dimitri! Truthfully I got the idea from another book but I changed it around so I'm not copying anything. I forgot the nameof the book, but it's written in a form of the girl writing to the man who kidnapped her after it's all over. I don't know if it's real or not, but I cried about it after I finished. I got it at a public library so you can look for it in the young adult section. The book had about two hundred pages or something, not too big. Check it out. Thanx for reading!**

Chapter 10

When I woke up there was nothing but darkness. My headache had come back and I wasn't sure if it was from my hangover or not. As my eyes adjusted I could see that I saw in a bedroom of some kind. Everything was in neutral colors with a brown bed with wood dressers and stuff. There was a spot where a bathroommust be attached. I looked for escape routes and saw a big window that let light shine on the bed or would if it wasn't covered by a black curtain or something. The bathroom must also have a window or something.

"Good to see your awake," Dimitri said, coming in the room.

"Fuck you," I spat.

"I just want you to realize you love me, not the moroi. We can adopt Arianna and Kendr together," he said. I had the urge to hit him, and I know you understand why.

"How long are you keeping me here?" I asked.

"Until you learn to love me," he said and walked out the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it. I knew there was no use trying that door. They probably had something metal inside to wood to keep them strong. I looked down and saw a cuff on my wrist. I examined it and little and saw that it had a blinking red light on it.

"If you're wondering it's a shock bracelet. If you go too far away it shocks you, not enough to hurt, just to let you knock, like a little tap. Then it gets stronger and stronger. You can't leave until you love me." Then I heard his steps leave my door. I got up and walked around. The bathroom looked normal with a shower/tub and toiletwith a sink. The closet wasn't beg enough to walk in unless you wanted to get smacked in the face with clothes and then a wall about one or two feet it.

"Let me go!" I screamed. He must have ignored me, because I'm sure he heard me. "Please!" Nothing. I just went and layed on the bed and went to sleep. Or so he might think if he came in. Instead I went into Lissa's head.

_"Where could she be?" Lissa asked. Everyone was in her livingroom. "It's been two days!" A few tears went down her cheek._

_ "Dimitri's gone too," Tasha said. Lissa spun around to face her._

_ "And you didn't care to tell anyone?" Lissa snapped._

_ "He said he'd be gone for the day to get something for his sister, Viktoria's, birthday. He said it was a long ways away so he would be back early this morning, but it's already one in the afternoon! He must have took her or something," Tasha said. "How could he do that?"_

_ "I'm going to get my Mom back," Nik said. he had tear tracks on his face. Nik barely ever cried._

_ "Don't worry, Sweetie," Lissa said, pushing his hair back from his face and letting all her own tears fall. "We'll find him and her. When we do 'll make sure the bastard pays."_

I was jerked from her head when Dimitri shook me.

"You were in her head?" He demanded.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, I don't care. I paid a friend to tell them that I was killed my strigoi." I didn't feel the need to tell him his friend had taken money and run.

"Good luck then, buddy," I said with venom in my voice.

"You'll learn to love me and then you'll understand. I'm doing the right thing here." Then he walked out. I, on the other hand, had never got to go to the bathroom at Lissa's so now I really had to go. I swear I peed for five minutes straight!

After that I walked around. I found that all the walls had metal in the middle after throwing myself at them a few times. Yes, it was a stupid move that might leave a bruise, but it was useful knowledge. Oh, who am I kidding, it was a waste of time! How is knowing there's no way out going to help me?

I threw myself on the bed and was happy to know that at least that wasn't made of metal on the inside too. Then I thought that I could wait until he came back to attack him and get out of here. After I ofund out where I was of course. I looked at the one window in the room and removed the curtain to be blinded by light. After I got my sight back I saw that we were surrounded by forest. It was like the dream vacation spot except for the fact that I was stuck in a room with metal in the middle of every fucking thing except the damn bed!

I walked over to the door and felt the knob. I guess I expected some kind of electric shock, but it opened. It was unlocked. I had spent all this time yelling at myself inside my head and throwing myself at walls when the door was unlocked? I'm an idiot.

The hallway was the same as the bedroom with neutral colors and no pictures or anything so the walls looked naked compared to by house where we sometimes taped pictures on the wall.

I saw four other rooms in the hallway but bypassed them when I saw a figure on the couch in the living room. It was Dimitri. There he was watching TV like this was some normal day or something. I snuck up behind him and then grabbed him by the hair and banged his head against the back of the couch and would you believe it was a real couch with no metal? Just my luck!

"Rose!" He reached for my arms to make me loosen my hold. I just kept on grabbing him in the neck. Being a mom and a guardian isn't easy so I did have some strength. Maybe a lot of strength. After a minute or two of struggling he went limp. I would have normally at least checked to see if he was still breathing since I hadn't meant to kill him, but not knock him out. I just didn't care this time.

I got up and ran to the front door to find it locked. I looked over at Dimitri, ran to him, and patted him down. The key was in his pocket. There was another key and I looked at it. It was super small. I looked at my bracelet thingy and put the key in and it came off. Then I banged Dimitri in the head with it to make sure he stayed out for a while. Then I saw a phone. I quickly dialed Lissa's number.

"Hello?" She snapped, irritated.

"Lissa?" I asked.

"Rose! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I knocked Dimitri out. We're at . . ." I looked at the TV. _The weather in local __**(I don't know any places but insert a city ot town here) **__Montana is going to be a little chilly. . . _

"I'm in Montana." I gave her the town and then ran like hell out of the house. I ran faster than ever. The trees and leave were flying by me and finally I made it into a small clearing. I walked to the other side of the clearing so if Dimitri came I would see him. I waited for what felt like forever when a helicopter touched down in the clearing. I ran for it as soon as it hit the ground. I saw everyone who really mattered to me start to look out the window and my kids, Adrian, and Lissa got out to see me. I ran into the clearing and then heard something when Dimitri came at me from the side. I turned to see him just as he knocked into me. He grabbed my hair and jerked my head back.

"You've been a very very bad girl," he growled.

"Fuck you!" I screamed and elbowed him. It was luck it hit him in the golden spot.

"Mom!" Anya screamed. Adrian grabbed Arianna and Kendra as they cried. Dimitri winced and then there was a gun under my chin, jerking my head up.

"Stop or you die," he said. I laughed in the eveil maniac way that scared some people.

"Really? You'll kill me?" I asked. He just jammed the gun harder into my neck/chin.

"Yes."

"Then do it." My baby girls were crying and screaming and Anya and Nik were frozen. Lissa was glaring at Dimitri with such hatred even I winced. "Do it!" I screamed. "Do it!" Then while he was caught up in my screaming I jerked around and took the gun, hitting him in the side of the head with it, pointing it at him, and then shooting it a little away from his head.

"Piss me off and I won't miss next time," I warned him.

"Get the cuffs," Lissa whispered. Anya stumbled into the plane and came back with ankle and wrist cuffs. Lissa took the baby girls and Adrian put the chains on Dimitri.

"Mama!" Anya said, hugging me and crying. I dropped the gun and hugged her back. Nik was still glaring at Dimitri. Then suddenly Dimitri was up and even with the cuffs he made it a few steps before there was suddenly he dropped to the ground, not breathing.

Through the bond I knew Lissa realized what she had done. She could heal, but also reverse the healing process to kill.

_I swear I didn't know_ she said in my head.

"I really didn't," she mumbled.

She had felt a connection with Adrian and she could see a small bit of surprise in the part of his aura that she could see. Together they had killed Adrian with the power of spirit to save me. I noticed that he had somehow gotten the gun I had dropped. He would have really killed me or maybe one of my kids. He was no longer a threat to anyone.

**(A/N)**

**If you don't understand Lissa and Adrian's spirit powers joined together and since they knew how to heal the could do the opposite so together they killed Dimitri. I'll go ahead and saw that I got the idea from Richelle Mead's Dark Swan Series and this part was from the last book. It was different but a healer could also reverse the process and kill so I give that idea to Richelle Mead.**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N)**

**This is the last chapter. I will start another story ASAP. Thanx for reading!**

Chapter 11

The court gave Dimitri a funeral. I heard his family was going to fly in to see him one last time. No one else was going to the funeral or even cared he was dead. No one would really like a guy that could kid nap a woman and take her from her family.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Arianna?"

"Why did that man take you away?" She asked. I looked down at her innocent face. I couldn't really tell her the real reason.

"A long time ago something belonged to him. He gave it away and someone else got it. He wanted it back, but it was too late so he tried to get it back."

"Are you the thing, Mama?"

"Yes." She hugged my neck and then kissed my cheek.

"It's okay, Mama. We got you back." I smiled into her hair.

"They're here," Adrian said. I nodded. "Arianna, go into your room and play. Nik and Anya are playing wth Kendra in there." She nodded, hugged me again and left. It had been about three days since I had come back and Arianna was the one who wouldn't leave me. She had even had to sleep in the bed with me and Adrian the first night while Kendra wanted to be a big girl and sleep by herself in her room.

"Rose?" Olena asked. "What happened?" Everyone was in my living room now. Sonya had Zoya and Paul, Karolina had a little girl with her, and Viktoria had a girl with her too. Yeva looked like she really hated something. It was probably me.

"Spirit," I said. Everyone glared at Adrian. "He tried to shoot me." They looked at me.

"What?" Viktoria whispered. "Why?"

"He wanted me to love him. He took me away to Montana. I got away, but then he found me and we fought and then I pointed the gun at him and they were going to arrest him and they put the cuffs on and then he got the gun and he was going to shoot it and then he just fell and he was dead." Tears were falling down everyone's face except Adrian. Even I was crying and I didn't even like the guy. I noticed Yeva wasn't crying.

"He was no good," Yeva hissed. "I told you all that he would bring death."

"We thought you meant Strigoi," Sonya cried.

"If it was Strigoi I wouldn't have said anything because we already knew that!" Yeva snapped. "I didn't know who's death, though. He tried to bring death to who ever he aimed the gun at, but ended up bringing it to himself."

"What did I do wrong?" Olena said to herself. "I should have raised him different."

"Mama, it's not your fault," Viktoria said. "Amber," Viktoria said to the little girl with her. Everyone of them had those brown eyes.

"Yes, Mama?" Viktoria had a daughter. I hoped it wasn't Roland's.

"Go see Julie." She walked over to Karolina's daughter.

"Thank you," Yeva said. Everyone's heads snapped to her. "Love can cloud our judgement. Everyone in here, except Adrian, has loved Dimitri at some point, wether they still do or not." She looked at me at the end. "I miss my grandson, but he does not belong here. We can all agree that my visions are correct and I know all he would do is kill. Maybe he was sick or needed help, but help can not be given to a powerful man. The world is better without him."

"But I miss Dimika," Olena said. Viktoria hugged her mother.

"Mama, the world might be better."

"We should go to his funeral," Karolina said. "See him one last time. Where is he going to be burried?"

"Lissa was going to have him sent to Russia, but she doesn't have the power to since everyone on the council says he should be burned and have his ashes sent back, but he is in an open casket now," I said. Olena sobbed at the burning part. I wouldn't want my son burned either, it just seems cruel. I guess the council thought it was cruel too and that he deserved it.

"We should spread the ashes out in the lake he used to like," Olena said. I hoped it wouldn't kill the fish.

"Okay, Mama," Sonya said. Paul was a spitting image of Dimitri except for the hair. Paule cut his short so it was shaggy and barely touched his shoulders in the back and was over his ears in the front. He must be twenty now. Zoya should be in high school now.

They left, but not after one more question.

"Can we see Dimitri's children. He never told us about them. I still want to be a grandmother to them." I nodded and got up and walked to Arianna and Kendra's room where the were playing with the younger twins.

"Nik, Anya, your other grandmother wants to see you." They froze and looked at me. "Don't worry, she's nice. She was like my other mother for a while before you were born **(I know in this Story Rose never really met them, but just pretend she did)**."

They got up and came out. They sat down next to Adrian and I.

"Hi," Anya said. They all stared at each other.

"What's your name?" Olena asked.

"Anya," Anya said.

"Nikolia, but everyone calls me Nik," Nik said.

"Russian," Viktoria smiled. "That's Russian names. You named them for him."

"Yeah."

"Amber is Roland's," she said. Everyone froze. "I know I should have listened too you, but I'm glad I didn't. If had of listened to you I wouldn't have her and I don't know how I could live without her." Amber should be about twelve then. "He left me after I founf out I was pregnant. Karolina's still with her husband, James, though." Karolina smiled.

"We got married two weeks before I found out I was pregnant." I rolled my eyes. Must have been a busy honeymoon.

"I have two more kids," I said.

"Where are they?" Sonya asked. I think they were eavesdropping because just on time they came out of the room. Their emerald green eyes were shining so their was no question about the father.

"Two sets of twins?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah, with twins you get huge!"

"We should go," Olena said. "We need to go see him." She wiped away all the tears from her eyes. "We're going to go home tomorrow, but I would still like to see the kids some. Get to know all of them." She was including Arianna and Kendra. They all left soon after that.

"I can tell you are a good family together," Yeva said before she left.

"What's up with her?" Nik asked.

"She has visions or something, but they're normally right. Like Rhonda." They just nodded.

"So we have another family?" Anya asked. I nodded again.

"You'll have your whole family now," I said.

Life is a cruel thing. It can make you happy and then devastated in a moment's notice. Out of all the bad things that life throws at you, we have to be thankful for all the good things like my wonderful kids and great career. In just a few days so much can change and make us all closer.

I finally got my happy ending.


	12. Help!

** (A/N)**

**I am asking for sugestion for the plot of my next story. I have read a lot of books and if I haven't I may read the book you suggest to get to know the characters. I love vampires so I would love to write about them. Tell me the book and plot so I can write the story and give the credit to you. Privite Message me what you want me to write about and from what book and all the details and I will try to get the firt chapter up soon. I had lots of ideas, but couldn't get past the third chapter of any so please help! I will try to make my next story longer than my others. PLEASE SEND IN IDEAS! Thanx! **


	13. (AN)

**(A/N! Important!)**

So, I have am starting a new story ASAP, but my internet access is scarce. I might only get a chapter a week if that or five a week. I might be getting it fixed, but I'm not sure how it'll work so this is a sorry in advance for if I go a long time iwthout updating. Sorry, but try to bear with me! I haven't stopped updating, but I've been completely without internet for a while. I might get the first chapter of my new story up today if I can.

Thanx


End file.
